Wild and Intense
by sirius31
Summary: Bella is spending the day with Jacob when things become a little heated. *Lemon* Written for everyone on Team Jacob. Please Review.


I was spending Saturday down at LaPush. Jake was fixing my bike and I wanted to keep him company. Days like these were fun and relaxed. The radio was on and I was sitting with my back to the wall doing my homework. Jake was kneeling beside my bike, hands black from grease, a wrench sticking out his back pocket.

I peaked up from my book and smiled at the sight of him. He must have felt me starring because he looked up. A strand of his thick, black hair fell across his face, making his gaze wild and intense. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and I quickly looked away.

"Well, I think I'm done here. It should run perfectly now," he stood up, wiping his hands on a rag. I put my book down and made my way over, careful not to make eye contact again. As I circled my bike I could feel him watching me. I couldn't describe the way this made me feel. The way it lit a flame within me.

"Wow! Thanks Jake! I owe you one." I flashed him a smile.

"Sure, sure," he replied as he leaned casually against the wall, arms crossed against his broad chest. His head was tilted to one side as he watched me. Suddenly self conscious again, I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and looked down.

"No, really. I mean it. How can I repay you?"

"How about a kiss?" he asked teasingly. A million thoughts played out in my mind in a matter of seconds. I thought about the warmth of his skin. Of what his lips would feel like against mine. Of the feel of his hair as I brushed it out of his eyes. I quickly made a face at him in an attempt to conceal my excitement.

He chuckled as he pushed off the wall and bent down to clean up his tools. Disappointment and regret flooded me as I realized that I had let another moment slip away.

I thought about all the missed opportunities. Of all the jokes he made. Each time he laughingly suggested a kiss or a date. I thought of the times he openly admitted how much he cared for me. If he only knew how much I wanted him too.

"Jake," I said as I walked over to him.

"Yeah?" he replied. I stood there silently, not sure if I could continue. "What is it, Bells?" he asked again, this time standing up to face me.

"Umm, I just wanted to let you know that I really appreciate the work you did on the bike and-- "

"Don't worry about it," he said cutting me off. I looked up at his face to see him smiling warmly at me. There was an openness about him that gave me the courage to continue.

"--and, I just wanted to say that I'm really lucky to have someone like you in my life. You mean a lot to me," I took a deep breath. "Possibly more than you know." I was never this open about my feelings for him. If he was shocked, he hid it well.

I closed the distance between us and stood on my toes. Placing my hands on his chest I leaned forward to give him a kiss on the cheek. At the last second, he moved a fraction so that the kiss landed on the corner of his mouth.

I froze. I felt him smile beneath my lips. I blushed deeply and attempted to turn away from him when his strong arms caught me by the waist.

"I--I--" I mumbled, desperately grasping at words.

"Shhh." he whispered. He pulled me back against his chest and with a grin he leaned down to kiss me once again. His lips met mine and I was overcome by the warmth of them. He kissed me slowly, yet passionately, his tongue gently pushing my lips apart. My hands were once again resting on his chest, and I could feel his steady heart beat beneath my palm.

He pulled back just a fraction and looked into my eyes. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He lifted a hand and caressed my cheek, leaving a trail of heat where his skin met mine. At that moment I knew I had to have him.

Before I could think about what I was doing, I took his hand and led him to the house. Once inside I pulled him into his bedroom and closed the door.

Without hesitation he pulled the grease stained t-shirt over his head, throwing it onto the floor. He closed the distance between us and began placing kisses down my neck, his hands entwined in my hair. There was an aggressiveness about Jake that always caught me by surprise.

He lifted my shirt over my head and threw it on top of his. He continued to kiss his way down my neck, stopping just above my bra. I breathed in deeply, his scent lingering in the air. He ran his hands down my body and teasingly tugged at my jeans. He looked at me to make sure it was okay and I nodded. After sliding them off my body, he removed his own.

He lifted me, placing me gently on his bed, and began rubbing the tips of his fingers up and down my thigh as he kissed my neck. With each stroke he moved closer to my womanhood. A new sensation overcame me and I felt myself release a warmth. My heart was beating faster now. A mixture of love and excitement coursed through me. I wanted desperately to touch him. To make him want me as much as I wanted him.

I climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. As I bent forward to kiss his chest, I rubbed myself against him slightly. A moan escaped his lips and I increased the motion. His hands grabbed my waist to add more pressure but I playfully pulled them off, lifting myself off of him. I let my tongue glide down his torso, stopping at his boxers. Without hesitation I pulled them off and continued to move my tongue across his skin. I came close every so often, only to move away again. I was careful not to touch him.

His moans soon became painful and after he could take no more I let my tongue glide across his shaft. He exhaled deeply releasing a soft cry of pleasure.

He sat up, pushing me onto the bed. He removed my bra and took my nipple into his mouth, softly sucking it. I let out a small moan. He continued down the rest of my body and pulled my underwear off.

He kissed his way up my thigh, letting his tongue move smoothly over my skin every so often. As he approached my center, he softly ran his tongue across it's opening without parting me. The sensation caused a fire to rip through my body and I inched myself forward.

He chuckled as he pushed my hips down onto the bed and held them there. "I don't think so," he said as he bent down once more. He let his tongue glide over me again. I moaned deeply. Please. I thought to myself. I want you.

As if he had heard, he used his hands to push me apart and I felt him run his tongue across me. He buried his head deep within my legs as he continued to suck and tease my most sensitive areas, my body writhing beneath him. When I thought I could take no more, he pushed deep within me.

I whimpered at the feel of his tongue against me, my body trembling at his touch. I was about to come when he stopped abruptly.

"No, Jake please." I begged as he looked up at me. His gaze was as wild and intense as it had been outside.

He climbed on top of me and with one swift thrust he pushed deep into me, causing me to cry out. He thrust long and deep, panting and moaning as he did. The fire within me continued to blaze and I felt as if every nerve in my body was tingling for his touch. With one final thrust, I screamed out his name in pleasure as the unbearable heat pulsed through me.

He toppled over beside me, his silken black hair in his eyes. I lay still, unsure if I had the strength to close the distance between us. Instead, I lifted my hand and brushed the hair from his face.

He looked deep into my eyes. Still panting, he pulled me against him and for the first time I noticed the beauty of my pale skin against the russet tone of his own. He let a heated kiss linger on my lips and we drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
